La Loba Alfa
by fernyyuki
Summary: Después de que los Vulturis se fueron, empezaron los preparativos para la boda de Sam, Leah fue nombrada la dama de honor, y su familia fue participe de todo ese espectáculo, traicionada Leah emprende nuevos rumbos.


Esta saga no me pertenece, soy solo una escritora, fans de las historias de Leah ella merecía algo más. De lo que la escritora le dio.

Capitulo 1

Después que todo el asunto de la guerra había terminado las cosas relativamente había vuelto a la normalidad en la push, Se estaba organizando la gran mega boda estaría para dentro de un mes, no estaba interesaba en absoluto más bien se desagarraba el alma por mitades esa boda tenía que ser la de ella, pero aquí estaba ella sentada en uno de los acantilados más grande, lamiendo sus heridas una tras una, cuando te sientes traicionada por todo el mundo no tienes muchas opciones en esta vida o al menos eso es lo que piensas.

Siempre creyó que su vida era perfecta, que su familia siempre estaría para ella, que jamás daría la espalda pero estaba tan equivocada todos incluso mi hermanito, El era quien entregaría a la novia a falta de padre y el único hombre en la familia, había caído el honor en él, me acuerdo todo las excusas que me había dado.

FlashBack

La noticia me había herido más de lo que pensaba sabía que algún día tenía que pasar pero me hubiera gustado, haber podido actuar con indiferencia y mostrar felicidad pero no en mi cuarto mirando el techo, llorar ya lo había hecho suficiente no quedaban lagrimas algunas, muchas veces pensé si uno podía agotar las lagrimas les informo que sí mis llantos eran secos y sin vida. Escuche los golpes en la puerta de mi pieza.

_puedo pasar soy Seth

_pasa

El no me miraba a los ojos los tenía en cualquier parte menos en los míos, se sentó en mi cama podía notarlo estaba nervioso, quería entrar en su mente pero había prometido no leerla, así es que me contuve.

_mire, esto lo hago porque es la familia usted sabe y no hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo

_de que está hablando sethi

_yo seré quien lleve a Emely al altar

El tenía su cabeza baja esperando mi reacción yo estaba en estado catatónico no podía creerlo, mi hermano me estaba traicionando eso era.

_sal de mi pieza

_Leah entienda por favor

_sal no quiero saber nada de ti, haga lo que usted quiera, no cuentes conmigo para nada sal ya

El caminaba arrastrando los pies me había dado una mirada de pena pero simplemente me di vuelta dándole la espalda, era lo último que necesitaba, hacia unos momentos atrás mi madre me quería obligar a ser la dama de honor de Emely por que le haría muy feliz.

Fin del Flashback.

No entendía el afán que tenían con que volviera a considerar a Emely como parte de la familia eso no iba a suceder, la odiaba con todo mí ser, mi madre aun pensaba que sería la dama de honor había comprado un vestido y todo el cual usaría ella por lo que se refería a ella no sucedería tenía otros planes y no estaba en la boda de Young. Sam le había ordenado que fuera la dama de honor por que a Emely le haría feliz y era el día especial de ella, pero tampoco estaba sucediendo, nadie la obligaría hacer algo que no quisiera, por su parte Seth intento en numerosas ocasiones a hablar pero siempre lo esquivaba o lo ignoraba.

Había recorrido todo el bosque de la Push en su fase de loba, cada rincón, para tenerlo en su mente cuando ya no estuviera ahí. Para cuando quiera recordar los grandes árboles que ocultaban el cielo, las conversaciones en las fogatas donde se contaban las más grandes historias Quileutes, donde la mitología con la realidad se hacían uno solo, amaba su hogar pero no pertenecía ahí sin su padre que la protegiera, simplemente no había un lugar para ella nunca más en la Push. Después de abarcar grandes zonas del bosques más magnifico y hermoso, corrió a su casa dando un gran salto, entro a su habitación por la ventana siempre la dejaba abierta cuando salía a pasear. Sentía tanta rabia el vestido hermosamente ridículo su madre lo había dejado encima de su cama para refregárselo. Lo lanzo al suelo, luego salto encima de él, lo pateo y lo lanzo fuera de su habitación.

Para su sorpresa durmió toda la noche, después de haber tomado sus decisiones se sentía muy bien, incluso con el dolor de su alma sentía que todo iba a mejor al menos tenía la esperanza que sería de esa manera, y que donde fuera sería un mejor lugar que donde se encontraba en estos momentos, cuando despertó nuevamente encontró ese mugriento vestido con una nota. Su madre ya se había ido a ayudar a preparar a la novia, sentía rabia y muchos celos tanto que la segaban por completo, miro el vestido y lo tiro al espejo que parecía que se burlaba de ella, debajo de su cama saco un bolso y comenzó a echar ropa y dinero no era mucho lo que se llevaría lo esencial para empezar de nuevo su vida. En algún lugar seguro y que tuviera un bosque para que su loba estuviera feliz.

Lo mejor era que su hermano tampoco estaba ese pequeño traidor, hasta le había cambiado los pañales. Tenía llamadas perdidas de Sam que se creía su Alfa, amenazas de que si no se presentaba le iba hace la vida un infierno. Y otras cosas más pero no la intimidaban recorrió cada parte de la casa, tomo una fotografía donde salían todos, su familia para recordar y no olvidar. Tomo las llaves de la camioneta de su padre, la cual le había regalado antes de morir no era la más moderna del mundo pero serviría, siempre había sido fiel jamás había dado un problema su padre decía que era la mejor inversión.

Mientras salía de Forks escuchando música y pensando que para ese momento Sam ya tenía que estar esperando a la novia, ella iba en busca de algo de lo que sea, las lagrimas se hacían insostenible las condenadas habían vueltos, se las sacaba cada tanto mientras manejaba, golpeaba el volante de pura rabia que sentía que por culpa de esa maldición ella había perdido el amor de su vida o eso creía.

No sabía la dirección exacta donde iba por el momento, pagaba moteles para pasar la noche, cargaba la gasolina y volvía a empezar a buscar un lugar donde establecerse, hasta que recorrió varios estado y llego a Alaska lo sabía era el lugar perfecto para vivir, tenía un bosque enorme siempre le había gustado la nieve no habría problema con eso. Mientras recorría la ciudad donde residiría encontró que arrendaban cabañas en el bosque, luego de negociar se quedo con una de las cabañas no tan alejada de la civilización después de todo tenía que encontrar un trabajo.

La cabaña no estaba del todo mal, algo sucia pero se encargaría de arreglarla, todo el día acomodando las cosas para que quedara habitable, hasta que por fin pudo acostarse unos momentos a descansar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero, era de noche y la luna estaba hermoso por primera vez pasearía por el bosque para conocerlo y se transformo en loba, en su loba, salto por la ventana para perderse entre a espesura y los altos bosques al igual que la Push el cielo quedaba escondido, haciendo que se viera más oscuro a cada instante que corría en busca de comida. La carne cruda no era su preferida pero tampoco estaba tan mal, cuando su loba tenía hambre su pequeña víctima era un conejo de color marrón. Después de comer corrió hasta que llego a un lugar donde no había arboles ni nada se podía ver el hermoso firmamento, se hecho en la nieve a ver las estrellas y pensar en todo lo que había dejado atrás y se dio cuenta que había no se equivoco fue la decisión correcta haber dejado todo atrás.

Cuando estaba por quedarse dormida, sucedió algo pudo escuchar a un grupo de lobos aullando lo que la coloco en alerta se escuchaban demasiado cerca, Se paro y comenzó a correr no podía dejar que la viera, los podía escuchar en esta tierra igual habían licántropos, lo encontraba increíble corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la cabaña esperaba que su olor no la traicionara. Las historias no contaban que hubieran otras tribus que pudieran transformase.

Los ancianos seguro encontrarían la información bastante interesante si es que algún día se enteraban lo que respectaba a ella tendría que cuidarse de esos lobos no era su territorio, no los conocía a pesar de que no le gustaba vivir tampoco quería morir, y menos por una jauría de lobos desquiciados, a veces eran tan temperamentales con el asunto de territorio. Ella era oficialmente una omega no tenía manada y no sabía cuánto la podría afectar.

Siempre decían que un lobo siempre tenía que estar en manada porque eso le daba fuerza, y los hacía más poderos por el momento no sentía que se debilitaba o no ser capaz de transformase, a pesar de que ella y su loba no estaban del todo bien una parte la amaba, si no fuera por toda lo que sucedió con la maldición ella adoraría a su loba. Podía hacer cosas que jamás pensó que podría hacer.

Al día siguiente fue a la tienda donde vendían armas leyó que necesitaban una vendedora, después de unos minutos de entrevista se había quedado con el trabajo, no eran tan difícil solo dar los permisos para que los fueran a validar y aprender la información de las distintas armas que tenían para la venta.

Esa día había sucedido lo impensable acaba de entrar un chico no le había tomado demasiado la atención hasta que llego al mostrador, nunca había sentido esta atracción, tenía el cabello negro y unos profundo ojos avellana, nos quedamos mirando me regalo la sonrisa más hermosa que te puedas imaginar al menso eso pensó.

Su compra habían sido unas balas para su escopeta una winchester modelo de 1912. Me dijo que era para ayuntar a los perros salvajes de la zona que se comían el ganado. Se ruborizo ella podría ser una de esas perras hambrientas de ganado.

_que tenga buena suerte con eso entonces

_si espero, es algo esquiva, me llamo Ethan y tu

_Leah un gusto

_el gusto es todo mío, bueno me voy nos vemos

_nos vemos

_creo que vendré más seguido por aquí.

La sensación que había dejado podría decirse que no la había sentido en mucho tiempo un calor en el corazón sabía que no podía permitirse esos sentimientos por nadie porque al final era la única perjudica, y saldría lastimada como siempre un hombre como el seguro tenía novia.

A parte de eso no ocurrió nada más interesante y la jornada laboral había acabado, su jefe había llegado para la recaudación siempre la miraba extraño y se sentía muy incómoda, haciendo preguntas personales las cuales respondía escuetamente

Tomo la camioneta y se fue a su hogar, hoy tendría cuidado con pasear hacia días no salía pero su loba odiaba estar encerrada, y ya pedía recorrer el bosque, solo quería que esa manada no la acorralara después de todo ella solamente era una sola.

La nieve dejaba marcas pero se podían confundir con un perro salvaje sin mencionar, que no era la única cabaña del lugar, vago, cazo, descanso quería dormir en su forma de fase pero no era una de las mejores ideas, simplemente era el momento de ir a casa pero estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se percato que estaba rodeada y pronto se vio en el medio de seis lobos, los cuales no podía escuchar sus pensamientos, no era parte de la manada, pero si podía hablar con ellos.

 __Estoy de paso, por este bosque estoy sola_

 __interesante eres una loba, nunca he visto una chica loba._

 __me gusta se puede unir dijo un lobo marrón_

 __perdón yo solo quiero pasear._

Pero sentía una intensa mirada del lobo, de color café y ojos de avellana era hermoso su olor se hacía muy familiar. Pero no podía recordar de donde , quizás había ido a comprar a la tienda y de ahí que tenía ese olor tan espectacular, si no fuera por que estaba en una situación peligrosa se hubiera acercado a olerlo, y frotarse, se reprimió y se regaño por esos pensamientos tan impúdicos.

_ _no tenemos alfa aun, ninguno de nosotros es alfa todos somos beta, tu que eres._

 __ no lo se en mi anterior manada no tenía un rango, era la paria la única loba._

 __que idiotas la loba es lo más sagrado es la que nos da la vida, eres una alfa, las lobas son las que dirigen la manada siempre fuiste la alfa de tu manada._

 _Continuara….._


End file.
